


Criminal

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason presses his advantage, and Alice is so not having this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

_Alice gazed in his reflection in the mirror for a good, long time. He was almost in shock at the black splotches forming under his eyes. The blood seemed to have gone completely out of his face, leaving it pallid and drawn. Overall, he looked so gaunt and forlorn he scarcely even saw himself in the mirror anymore. What he saw instead was a corpse, cold and withdrawn. An empty vessel, set to drift, derelict and addled.  
  
 _I don’t feel like that…_  Alice thought miserably,  _This couldn’t be me, could it?_  
  
He shook his head, as if the motion would clear away the ten years he’d suddenly aged overnight. Agitated with himself, he scooped all of his belongings on the table into the duffel bag in one swift motion. Sliding the bag over his shoulder, he checked his appearance one last time, silently praying that for once, his company would have the good sense to keep their mouths shut.  
  
No such luck of course. Alice’s hand stopped scant centimeters from the door; almost certain he’d heard his name being uttered just outside of it. It wasn’t that he was unused to being talked about behind his back, quite the opposite. It was just, the  _tone_  it was uttered in. The sheer malevolence in it would have sent a shiver down the spine of any other man.  
  
Just another day in the life of Alice Cooper.  
  
A tired sigh slipped in from just behind the wooden frame. Alice crept forward, carefully pressing the side of his face against the black varnish.  
  
“Drop it.” Alice recognized the voice of his lead guitarist, Mike. He didn’t even try to mask the tiredness in his tone, leading Alice to believe he’d had this conversation before.  
  
~~  
  
Even on his worst days, Alice would have never considered faking sick. He was a showman to the last, deigned to be on stage until his last breath was spent.   
  
But for this man, he would do the unthinkable.  
  
Alice threw himself into a cough that shook him so harshly, for a moment, he thought he could actually see stars. He dragged his knuckles noisily against the wooden panel of drawers, as though he were both mentally and physically holding back the pain with as much force as he could muster. He hunched over, letting his hair fall into his face dramatically, and dared cast a glance from under it at his wholly bemused audience.  
  
Jason stood erect beside him, his head tilted to the side, as though just mildly interested in Alice’s act. Alice got the feeling that perhaps this was a performance better saved for an audience that would appreciate it. Either Jason didn’t buy it, didn’t understand, or didn’t care. Alice had a feeling the truth was somewhere in between.  
  
He could almost have sworn that he saw the subtle quirk of a smile underneath that damned, dirty mask. That was silly, of course.    
  
Jason snatched one of Alice’s wrists, yanking him forward with enough force to rattle the chest behind him.  
  
~~  
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t wonder.” a distinctly feminine voice hissed, belonging to the woman he knew as Colleen. Alice set his jaw, not at all surprised by the revelation. The woman had always had some sort of personal distaste for him, which he honestly found baffling, considering what he was paying her. But, Mike seemed to like her, and she him; and for that reason, Alice decided to keep her around. The less awkwardness between his performers, the better the show they were able to put on.  
  
“You remember what happened the last time? He damn near…”  
  
“I could care less if he’s out all night doing jell-o shooters off a horse’s nuts.” Mike interrupted, obviously irritated with the conversation. “It’s none of our business anyways.”  
  
“Oh, of course.” Colleen spat. “He’s  _only_  the headliner, what was I thinking?”  
  
“He’s a grown man, Colleen.” Mike said, his voice coming dangerously close to a whine. “If something was wrong, he’d tell us.”  
  
~~  
  
Alice always felt as though he should have been putting up more of a fight. After all, this wasn’t only affecting him anymore. This was starting to affect his performance, and subsequently, the occupations of those around him.   
  
It wasn’t that Alice couldn’t get help, if he tried. One doesn’t spend this much time in the business for as long as he has without developing some connections. He could make this end. He had the resources and the support he needed to do it.  
  
This knowledge was all well and good, but did very little for him at the moment, as Jason swung him around and forced him up against the backboard of the four poster bed he owned. The position bent Alice backwards unnaturally, putting him at a very distinct disadvantage. Jason knew what he was doing. He slipped a hand over Alice’s mouth, angling him further against the poster. He gasped as Jason slid a hand around his waist, sending a shiver that crossed him from the backs of his thighs to the nape of his neck. Alice grabbed a hold of Jason’s collar, just to keep his balance.  
  
Tempting fate, Jason slowly slid two fingers in between Alice’s lips, massaging his jaw and tongue with a gentle teasing motion. The gesture made Alice very, very nervous. After all, he kind of depended on  _that_  particular organ.   
  
 _This is wrong._  Alice thought to himself, shaking his head and not getting very far with the motion.   
  
Alice bit down, hard enough to break through rubbery flesh and spill black blood into his mouth.  
  
Jason didn’t appreciate that. In an instant, the hand on his mouth moved, taking a deep fistful of the singer’s hair. He snapped Alice’s head back, craning the man’s neck at an unnatural angle. Alice closed his eyes against the mean little thrill the action gave him, defiant to the very last.   
  
Jason may know what he’s doing, but Alice knows what buttons to press.  
  
~~  
  
“Sure.” Colleen seethed. “Let’s put our faith in a man whose capability to expertly fuck things up is only dwarfed by his innate ability to be an asshole. He tells us  _nothing,_  and we’re supposed to just be okay with it?”  
  
Alice could hear Mike shuffle uncomfortably. The door shifted ever so slightly, clicking the door knob against the jamb, which caused Alice to jump back to avoid it crashing into his face.  Somehow, he managed to keep from making a sound. When he realized the door wasn’t going to crash into him, he crept back, placing both hands against the frame.  
  
“Sometimes,  _Colleen,_ ” Mike said, punctuating the name like a sharpened edge of a knife, “its better not to think about it.”  
  
~~  
  
Later that night, Alice watched, his vision swimming as Jason set his clothing back into order. Jason didn’t usually leave immediately afterwards… usually he stayed for a while, at least until the Tylenol kicked in and the intimate pains of their coupling wasn’t quite so hard to deal with. It made Alice feel oddly secure, knowing that until he was ready to take care of himself again, Jason was watching over him.   
  
But tonight, Jason clearly had no intention of staying, and Alice knew, just knew he should be grateful; after all, he wanted as little of the man’s attention as possible, right? Still, he felt strangely bereft, like a house, torn from its foundation in a freak summer storm.  
  
Maybe it was the god awful cramping in his stomach or the bitter flavor of Jason’s come still on his tongue. Maybe it was the drying, sticky wetness on his thigh that made it itch uncomfortably. Something in his fuddled-up brain snapped, as he watched Jason getting ready to leave.  
  
No. No.  _No!_  
  
In a fit that in hindsight, seemed a little silly considering his company, Alice surged forward, grabbing onto Jason’s coat, catching the bigger man off-guard enough to turn him just slightly, the thought that this could be a very, very bad idea not once entering into his mind.  
  
With his free hand, Alice swung out, slapping Jason across the face hard enough to knock that horrible mask back, nearly toppling it from it’s fixed position on Jason’s head.  
  
Startled, Jason grabbed Alice’s shoulders, pulling him back sharply and holding him at an arm’s length. Alice didn’t try to fight it, convinced he was ready for whatever Jason had in store for him next.  
  
Jason tightened his grip on the smaller man, as though contemplating his next move. Alice peered up at him sheepishly, actually able to able to catch a glimpse of the other man’s face, mangled and horrible, peering down at him with a look that shouldered no more emotion then the mask had. It dawned on him, with a force that knocked all other sense from him, that this could actually  _be_  the first time Alice had ever seen Jason’s face.  
  
It was a depressing notion.  
  
The cold of the room suddenly hit Alice with a power that took his breath away, like a drunkard snapped suddenly into sobriety, and he was unprepared for it. He began to shake softly. His limbs felt suddenly heavy, as he draped his arms about his own shoulders, in a weak attempt to reclaim some of the heat escaping him so quickly. He desperately needed to sit down. Jason either didn’t notice or didn’t care about Alice’s sudden bout of discomfort, standing there, impassionate and immovable as always.   
  
Alice squirmed in Jason’s hold, as he went from uncomfortable to just angry, with no rational reason for doing so. Something had changed between them, just from these little, insignificant moments. He twisted sharply, breaking Jason’s hold on him with out much protest from the killer.  He sank to the floor, slumped over in Jason’s overwhelming shadow, looking and feeling very dejected.  
  
“Just go away, Jason.” Alice said, not really caring if he understood or not. He was tired. He was hurt. He was sore and sticky in places that oughtn’t to be. Silence fell between them, but this one, unlike so many of the others, literally churned Alice’s stomach. Jason watched him for a long, awkward moment after, and Alice was almost afraid he’d get his original wish. Something had changed between them, and he didn’t know how, or why, or even if this was such a bad thing. Either way, it made him ill. He didn’t watch Jason leave, waiting until the last of the killer’s shadow cast over him was gone.  
  
~~  
  
Outside, Mike and Colleen’s argument dropped several octaves, signifying an end, at least for now, to their argument. Alice felt that same, nerve-jarring wretchedness once again, and without giving it much thought, he yanked the door open, just barely moving out of the way in time to avoid Mike, who had been leaning against the door the whole time, as he came crashing in. Mike landed on his rear, dropping his helmet with a loud clank, and looking up in shock at the unruffled singer. Alice raised a single eyebrow at the man, who shifted uncomfortably, muttering apologies as he clumsily moved to get to his feet.  
  
He turned a suspicious eye to Colleen, gauging her reaction. She glared right back at him, bottom lip pursed in a scowl that could have knocked him over. What did he expect from her anyways? An apology? He wasn’t likely to get one from that woman.  
  
Alice crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her expectantly. “What?”  
  
~~  
  
Alice noticed with some bemusement, a dark shadow on the carpet underneath him. He dragged a hand across it curiously, following the moist, sticky trail along the inside of his thigh, and tracing the dark substance along the bruises that marred his hips and stomach. He brought his hand up closer to his face, inspecting it absentmindedly.  The scent of his own blood assaulted him, and he reeled back, dumbly wiping his hand off on a dry piece of the white carpet. It was no surprise; Jason had not been kind that night. Alice had been quite thorough in his provocation.   
  
Finally, he could hold back the bile no longer; his guts gave up the fight. Alice just barely made it to the bathroom in time, choking out the contents of his stomach, Jason’s leavings and skittles making an odd combination in the back of his throat as his chest burnt and trembled. He collapsed after, his forehead cracking noisily on the porcelain bowl. His hand twitched uselessly beside him, trying desperately to find purchase on the tile floor.   
  
It took him a long while to finally move, and he only did because his throat was dry. His legs shook as he stood. Casting a glance to the window, he saw that the sun was already up, causing him to wonder if he’d just fallen asleep there for some time. His eyes felt like they were burning, most likely from the lack of sleep he’d been getting lately. He dug the heels of his hands into them, as if that would relieve the pain.  
  
When he finally made his feet, he trudged back into the bedroom, pointedly stepping over the mess he’d made on the carpet, and over to the little nightstand. He glanced warily at the time on his alarm clock.   
  
10:47, A.M. His manager was going to  _kill_  him.  
  
Absolutely disgusted with himself, he picked up the clock, yanking it cord and all out of the socket, and threw it as hard as he could manage at the wall, shattering it hopefully, beyond repair. He watched with a sick sense of satisfaction as it tumbled to the ground, leaving a few scratches on the wall at the point of impact. Sure, he was now out an alarm clock, but it gave him back some semblance of the control he’d lost throughout the course of his strange, unwanted relationship.  
  
~~  
  
Silence hung between them for a long moment. Colleen broke the stare first, suddenly determined to look at anything but him. Every line in her body spoke of the weariness and frustration that came from their line of work. It was something they all felt, after the curtain fell and the adrenaline rush left them sore and irritable. He understood that feeling all too well.  
  
“The limo’s here to take you home, Alice.” She said, a little disparagingly.  
  
Alice relaxed visibly, letting his arms fall somewhat. He felt a little foolish, expecting some kind of confrontation to come from her. “Thank you.” He said, so quietly he was scarcely sure he’d heard it himself. Strangely enough, the timber of his voice was loud enough for her to hear him; she nodded silently in reply.  
  
Cautiously, Alice shifted the bag on his shoulder, before taking off in a determined pace towards the parking lot, only to feel Colleen’s long hand on his arm. Alice turned, an eyebrow raised skeptically in her direction.  
  
“But you don’t have to!” Colleen said, clearing her throat carefully. “Mike and I…” she said slowly, as she cast a glance back to her companion, doing his best to look suave, despite the fall. “We’re gonna hit the clubs for a while. We want you to come with us.”  
  
Her tone boded no room for argument. Mike stood close behind her, giving Alice a hopeful look.  
  
Alice’s blood ran cold at the sight. They were actually  _worried_  about him. (Well, Mike was worried about him, anyways. Colleen, he was certain, had her own twisted logic for her behavior.) He couldn’t say he blamed them; he was worried too. It would be even good for him, perhaps. He didn’t have to drink, after all, and above all else, with them, he would be safe. Safer then he would be alone, in his own home.  
  
He played with the strap over his shoulder as he thought over her offer. It sounded like a plan. He actually thought he might look forward to getting away from him, if only for one night. But, at the same time, a tiny surge of dread overcame him at the thought of actually going through with it. He wasn’t about to put it past Jason to actually go looking for him.   
  
It wasn’t a risk he was willing to take.  
  
“No.” Alice said simply, doing his best to keep a straight face. Colleen frowned, no doubt taking notice of the effort.   
  
“Are you sure?” She persisted. “We don’t have to go to a club, if it makes you uncomfortable. We could hit up a movie or something…”  
  
“I’m okay.” He quietly interrupted, letting his eyes fall to the floor. For some reason, he just couldn’t look her in the eye when he said that. “I’m okay.” He said it again, more for his own benefit, he felt, then for hers.  
  
Colleen sighed heavily, but released him anyways. She gave him a long look, sizing him up almost as if she suspected something dire in the works, but not enough to actually act on it. Finally, she threw up her hands in frustration and stormed off, the heels of her stilettos clicking noisily as she made her way through the emptying halls of the auditorium. Mike shrugged, giving Alice a sympathetic look.  
  
“You can call me if you change your mind, you know?” he said, in his deep masculine drawl, hands slipping casually into the pockets of his Radar Rat jacket.   
  
Alice nodded. “I know.”   
  
 _But I won’t need to._  Alice thought, as he made his way to the limo.  _I won’t be alone.__

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at:
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
